God's Retribution
by darkheart1294
Summary: When a Catholic priest attends a witch hunt, something goes horribly wrong. As he is thrown into a world of darkness with no way out, what will happen to his pregnant wife or the promise he made to her? Read to find out. I own this story and what's in it
1. Meeting and Greeting

Chapter 1

My hands were bowed as was my head and I prayed for God to protect us, all of us, as we went out on this difficult expedition. We were searching, searching for those that went against the church and its beliefs. Being a priest myself, I knew the danger involved having been on many of these myself. Those filthy witches that stand before the might of God and who shout blasphemous words at Him. These half-human demons that live in the bowels of the streets must be found and burned at the stake to atone for their sins. I rose from my knees, turned to the crowd awaiting me, and spread my arms wide.

"We are God's hand reaching out to those who have sinned just as we are the retribution from those who have suffered. We must pursue with perseverance and without delay. Tonight is the night. The full moon is at hand. The witch hunt begins."

I stayed behind as the crowd before me exited through the front door to join the others waiting outside. I turned back to the statute of the Virgin Mary. I reached out and grasped the necklace that dangled from her feet. I pressed the rosary to my lips and kissed it softly. I felt a small hand close around mine. I turned to see my young wife standing behind me.

"Please Julius, be careful. Don't do anything bold or reckless. You don't have to be a hero. Just promise me that you'll come back safe and unharmed." She begged.

Her brown eyes soft and pleading as a solitary tear slipped down her cheek. I kissed it away as I pulled her close to hug her. I laid my head against her and waited. After a moment I felt her arms and slide around my waist. I leaned back and placed both hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Selena, listen to me. This is something I must do. Something we all must do." I gestured to the anxious group lingering by the door. "This is the only way I can protect the town, the only way I can protect you, both of you." As I placed my hand on her rounding stomach she rested her head on my chest.

"Fine, if you must do this." She mumbled into my robe.

"I do." I replied.

She glanced up at me, "But know this, no matter what happens, I will always love you, Julius, always."

"As I love you, my dear." Taking my statement to heart she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on my lips, sighed against me, and let go. She took a step back and folded her hands behind her.

"Be strong, for yourself and the baby. I should be back sometime in the morning. Please don't worry yourself, love. I will come back." With that, I turned from her and walked past the pews and out the door to join the gathering citizens.

I let the door close behind me leaving her alone. I turned away from the doors and faced the fidgeting crowd. I noticed that many of them had torches. We may need them but I hope it wouldn't resort to that. I was hoping that these people that practice the dark arts would just come forward and repent. If not then they must be taught the hard way. I heard someone, near the back, yell out, "Where should we start first?"

I watched a woman near the front of the group turned and shout back, "Maybe we should try that old Alberich house, the one on the edge of town."

I saw that many men had begun to nod their heads even before she had finished talking.

"Onward Christian soldiers, we are about to step onto a battlefield like none of which any of us has ever seen. You mustn't let your guard down and you must be ready for anything. I know we have found any in the past but I have a good feeling about this year. As if God Himself were laying this on my heart. Try to communicate with them first. Don't attack blindly. We might be able to save them from their devious acts and lead on the path to righteousness." As I finished my speech the entire multitude of people spun around and began to march down the street.

No one said much on the trip to the house. It seemed that each kept his or her own thoughts to themselves.

I lead this group through the front gate and up to the porch. I glanced upward at the broken shutters and the high windows. The roof looked so steep it looked impossible to walk on. The one chimney that went all the way up both stories was billowing smoke. Someone was here. I stopped there unsure of what to do. I felt a breeze and froze as two people, men, ran past me, busted down the door and ran into the house. I remained frozen but only for a second.

"Wait!" I screamed after them while sprinting into the house. I had to protect them; it was my duty. Past the door was the living room. A shabby little room that held no furniture except a small soiled mattress and I stopped here. I was hesitant of where to start searching when I heard a yell and a grunt of pain coming from upstairs. I darted up the steps and came face to face with a closed door that blocked my passage into the room. I grasped the knob and turned it slowly but it wouldn't come. It was stuck.

"Hey, open this door. Let me in." I heard some scuffling noises inside and a very human shriek of agony.

I raised my fists and pounded on the door. I needed to get in there. Something crashed into wall inside hard and I heard the splintering of wood. I began to slowly back away. Something heavy collided with the door and it gave way completely. It hit me full in the chest knocking me down the rest of the steps. My head smacked against the floor with a resounding crack. I struggled to get up but stars exploded before my eyes. I had no more strength left. I couldn't move. The door was lying on top of me holding my down. I glimpsed a dark shadowy figure descending the staircase before I blacked out completely.

I awoke to find myself lying on the ground. I heard a small squeak and felt a rat run across my stomach. I gasped and sat up causing pain to lance through my head. I groaned and looked around trying to understand what happened. I remembered running into a house and then banging on a door. That when it all came rushing back to me with dizzying speed. The two men running into the house, going to help them, getting knocked down the stairs. I remembered everything. And here I had promised Selena I wouldn't do anything reckless. I looked around at my new surroundings. I was in a dungeon of some kind. The pillar in the center of a room was fixed with a bracket holding a single torch which was the only thing that gave off light. I made a great effort to stand only to be yanked back by my wrists. That's when realization hit me I was shackled to this wall with no way to get up. I reached to touch the back of my head. The hair there was wet and matted.

Suddenly six people were standing in front of me. I don't know how they got there without me seeing them enter the room. The one in the center stepped forward. His wavy brown hair stopped just below his waist. I noticed that all of them had long hair. He was tall as well, taller than me. He had on a black trench coat, as did them all. He was also wearing muddy black boots that were hidden slightly behind faded jeans. He asked me something in French. I just stared at him blankly not understanding. He then tried Spanish. Again I just stared at him blankly. Finally he said in English, "Why have you disturbed our rest?"

"I don't know who are or what you are but I demand that you let me go. In the name of God let me go. " I said growing bold. Again I struggled against the chains binding me.

He just smiled at me. He suddenly appeared inches from me. How did he move so fast? He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me as high as these chains would allow.

"I could crush you right now. You're in no position to make demands." He said as he let me go and I dropped heavily to the floor.

"What are you?" I screamed. I reached into my robe and grasped my cross. I raised it in front of me and began to pray.

"My father who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom c-"

The man's smile just widened. It frightened me so much I stopped midsentence.

"There is no God here." He told me.

"I know what you are, you're all demons. You go against the church and you go against God. Stay away from me." I said tears beginning to spill from my eyes. I continued to hold up the cross hoping God would protect but it maybe it was just as the man said. There was no God here.

"Demons?" He asked. He seemed to be taunting me. His smile deepened even more when he saw my fear. That's when I saw them, his fangs glistening in the firelight. "Silly boy, we're not demons. We're vampires."


	2. First Feeding

Chapter 2

"Vampires? But that's impossible. The Catholic church wiped them out long ago." I said looking back and forth between them, confused.

"Well obviously, The Catholic church didn't do a very good job for here we stand." He told me, "By the way my name is Asmodeus and these are my followers." He gestured to the people around him. The one on the far right took a step forward.

"Please master; let me feast upon him now. I am so thirsty." He asked in a high-pitched whining tone. He took a few more steps toward me. I could see his eyes now. They were red with bloodlust. He looked half crazed. He reached out with a pale, trembling hand and smiled at me. I could see his fangs.

"Kaleo." Said Amodeus, sounding bored. Kaleo turned attention away from me for a moment and turned back to stare at his master.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Asmodeus was standing in front of Kaleo. So close that he had frozen in fear.

"Not yet." Commanded Asmodeus. With that said, he landed a kick to Kaleo's side which caused him to fly through the air and crash into the wall adjacent to him. A huge fissure ran all the way up the wall and onto the ceiling. Dust and fragments of stone floated to the floor. Kaleo grunted in pain and fell to the floor in a heap. Abruptly, the wall collapsed around him opening a hole into another room. Although it was too dark to see anything I thought I saw movement. Once again I struggled against the chains that were binding me.

Asmodeus turned back to the group behind oblivious now to Kaleo who was picking himself up off the ground. Asmodeus looked at the only woman in the group who was standing second to last on the left side.

"Gwyn, search his mind and tell what you see. I've taking a liking to him" he said. She just nodded her head and walked up to me. She placed both her hands on my face. I jerked back impulsively. Kaleo went to stand behind Asmodeus again.

"Don't touch me, you filth. I am with God and He works through me. He will protect me." I rasped.

"Shut up and hold still." Gwyn told me, sounding bored. She grabbed hold of me again. I tried to loosen myself from her but this time she held me with such inhuman strength that I could move an inch. I reached and tried to pull her hands off me and I kicked and screamed but she wouldn't let go. She pulled me up inches from her face gazed into my eyes. I looked back and I was mesmerized. I just couldn't tear away from her intent stare. For a long moment nothing happened then I felt a bizarre sensation in my head just behind my eyes. It felt like someone was drilling a hole there. My head began to ache all over. My eyes rolled back up into my skull and I nearly passed out. Suddenly I began to sift through all my memories but not on my own accord. I was reliving my marriage day, then my tenth birthday of praying with my father in the church where I now preach. My very first memory of hugging my mom goodbye as she lay on her deathbed, deathly ill flashed before my eyes. Finally she let her hands drop and backed away from me, back to her original spot behind Asmodeus.

"I sensed many things from within him. Determination, Courage, A love of God but also a fear of God, and something more that I didn't quite understand. A power if you will. I think it could be awakened." Gwyn said, still staring at me. Amosdeus merely nodded as if he expected nothing less.

"Damian, come forth." Asmodeus commanded.

"Yes master?" said the blond short haired vampire in a long cloak that pooled around his feet. Asmodeus pointed at me but he was looking at Damian.

"Inhale his scent." He demanded.

"As you wish." Damian replied. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated. After a moment he exhaled and nodded toward his master.

"He is clean."

Asmodeus dipped his head in affirmation. I listened to all but not really paying attention. I just repeated the Lord's Prayer in my head. I clutched my cross tightly to my chest. He came up to me and knelt before me and grinned.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. Now it's your turn." He told me in a subdued voice.

He grabbed a hold of my wrist with one hand and with the other he held my body down. I was completely immobilized. He moved my wrist to his lips and bit deeply into my flesh taking a small chunk out of it. I screamed out in pain and began to thrash but Asmodeus restrained me. Immediately blood rushed out of the wound and into his mouth. He swallowed the blood that entered his mouth but stopped after that. He took my hand away and admired his handiwork. He then bit into his own wrist caused his blood to come freely as well. Then using his injured hand he grasped my own and turned them so that his hand was on top. So that while my blood bubbled out of my wound, around my wrist, and dripped to the floor, his blood would drip into my wound. There was a dull burning sensation now but no more. The arm use to restrain me suddenly seized the back of my head, fingers twisting in my hair, and brought it forward so that I was face to face with the vampire. Asmodeus yanked on my hair, baring my neck, and he sank his fangs deep into my throat. I moaned loudly and gritted my teeth.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered. He didn't answer right away because he was gulping down the blood that flowed from my neck noisily. Finally he brought himself away from my throat and stared into my eyes for a second.

"Making you mine." He answered. Then he went back to drinking my blood while clasping my arm, his blood steadily trickling into my open injury. I was becoming lightheaded from the loss of blood. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. That's when I realized what he was doing. He was devouring all of my blood and replacing it with his. This would transform me into one of them. I now understood his statement. As I faded farther into the blackness of my mind I understood.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs but already it sounded far away. An echoing version of myself miles away. I realized my eyes were clenched shut and I allowed them to open. I was lying on my back in a pool of my own blood and my robe was soaked. I just stared up at the ceiling following all the little cracks there. I was also still human but not for long. I could feel the vampire poison coursing through my veins burning and changing my cells from the inside out.

"No." I whispered before my eyes slipped close and I lost consciousness.

I sat straight up and looked around. I wanted to believe that all that had happened earlier was just a dream. A nightmare if you will. But I was still in the same dungeon like before except now I was lying on a mattress covered with a blanket. Everything was so clear and defined. I could see the tiniest details of the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. The smallest crack and the dust that floated through the air, I could see it all. I noticed that my arm was bandaged but there was no stinging or pain coming from beneath. I unraveled the cloth to find nothing but smooth skin and a small scar. I flexed my fingers and I could feel the raw power that came with being a vampire. I felt that if I wanted to I could run through all these walls without even touching the doors and escape from here.

"So it is done." I told myself. I knew there was nothing I could do to change it now. I just had to make do with what I had. I heard breathing and the beating of a heart coming from the shadows. I turned and focused on that exact spot where the sound was coming from. It was Asmodeus. Although I was a priest I wanted to destroy him.

"Ah, I see you have awakened. I was hoping that I hadn't killed you. How do you feel now, Julius?" Asmodeus said as he emerged from the shadows. He walked toward me in a brisk manner. As he stood before me I felt my anger and rage boil up inside me. I was abruptly on my feet so fast that I surprised him. My hand went to his neck and I lifted him off the ground and started to choke him. I marveled at the strength I had. I thought I had him at my mercy but he just smirked down at me.

"Put me down." He murmured. I wasn't about to listen to him. I wanted to crush the life out of him. And yet, I was setting him back on his feet. It was like I had no control over my own body.

"Now sit down." He murmured again. And I sat down not because I wanted to but because he told me too.

"What have you done to me? Why do I do what you tell me? Explain yourself." I spit at him.

"I will but only because you asked nicely." He replied sarcastically, "You now belong to me and you must do as I command because my blood runs in your veins. Although your soul, if you believe in such, and your mind has power over your body. I am now within your cells thus giving me some partial control over your movements. This means with the combination of my voice commands and some telekinetic power that I possess I can control you. Now if you will kindly follow me." He explained.

"I am not going anywhere with you, scum."I told him. He glanced for a moment then turned his back on me and began walking away.

"Hm, you have no choice, do you? Asmodeus called back and he was right I got up and followed like a dog follows its master. He led me out of the large wooden door at the far end of the room and down a long stoned corridor. He stopped at the last door and opened it, motioning for me to come with him. We entered into a small cell with a small window in the ceiling where I could see the sky. Chained to the back wall was a woman. The same woman that had suggested we should all go to the Alberich house. She raised her head groggily and looked up at us in fear. She smiled slightly when saw me.

"Father." She said, "Have you come here to save me?"

I turned to Asmodeus wondering why he had brought me this and shown me her. He observed my confused expression and answered the question I was thinking.

"You see her, yes?"He asked. I nodded, "Now feed."

I gaped openly at him as I took a few steps toward the lady. I turned back to her and gave her my most apologetic expression. I tried to turn and run but I couldn't. I was like the puppet and Asmodeus was the puppeteer. My body was no longer my own to command anymore.

"I'm sorry. I must do this." I murmured. I got down on my knees and ignored her thrashing movements. I subdued her by grabbing her head and bashing it against the wall. All that was left on the wall was a large bloodstain, bits of bone, and chunk of grey matter. It didn't knock her out but it caused her to stop moving so much. I held her head and forced her to look into my eyes. Her eyes seem to glaze over and she was on the verge of death. I could smell it. I bared my new fangs at her and she screamed. The scream excited me. It caused an adrenaline rush. I wanted to kill her now. I watched her eyes roll back into her head. She was no good to me dead so I cocked her skull to the side exposing her neck. I stared at it for a moment mesmerized by the simple beauty of it.

I raised my head slightly and plunged my fangs deep into the soft flesh of her neck and smiled when I heard her screech in agony. I felt the delicious pulsing liquid gush into my mouth. All rationality left me then and now I was a beast of instinct. I shook my head back and forth like a dog beating the body against the wall and floor ripping her throat wide open. This threw blood everywhere, on my face and robe, and on the wall. I could tell that Asmodeus was having a problem remaining where he was. I could here him breathing heavier that before and his heart was beating faster. Then came a grinding noise as his fingers dug into the stone wall holding him in place. I lapped up the blood that flowed like a fountain from her ravaged, mangled body. As the blood lessened to a trickle I heard her utter one last gurgling noise and her eyes went blank. She was dead. When I had finished I threw the lifeless, bloodless carcass away but I still wanted more. I was still thirsty. I realized what I had just done as I became myself again. I had just killed an innocent for no reason other than because I was thirsty. I sat on the floor and wiped my mouth of blood as tears slipped down my cheeks. I stared at the blood on my hand then absentmindedly began to lick it off. It tasted so good. Better than any human food I had ever tasted. I cried out mourning the loss the that innocent soul I had just murdered. I let it all out then and I didn't care who was listening. All my frustration, fear, anguish, and rage. I let all these emotion that were toiled up inside spill down my cheeks and into my lap as Asmodeus chuckled behind me.

* * *

_Author: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell if you liked or didn't like it. Anything that i may need to improve on please let me know. Again thanks for reading. I know I didn't explain much about Asmodeus' followers and I will try better in the next chapter. I promise it will all make sense soon. :)_


	3. Asmodeus' followers

Chapter 3

I heard footsteps coming closer and felt a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I looked over at the corpse and the wrong I had just committed. I wish I could at least give her a proper burial whether that be cremation or in a casket. So I squared my shoulder and got to my feet. I picked the body up and held it across my chest. It felt so weightless. Like I was holding a feather that I could easily snap in half. I turned to Asmodeus with a questioning look. He merely nodded and walked out the door with me on his heels. We followed the corridor back a little ways but not as far as before. We stopped at the entrance to a room that was in the center of the long hallway. As we entered I glimpsed a staircase near the opposite end. Maybe I could use it to escape. The torches in the corridor flickered as the door slammed shut behind us.

Asmodeus and I were in a small room with limited space. Pillars bordered the walls holding the ceiling up. I didn't understand why we were walking at such a slow pace. Being vampires, we could go so much faster. Although as a priest, I was brought up to abhor such monstrosities as which I have now become. And yet, I find myself infatuated by the heightened senses and the new strength. It was amazing. I could no longer be able to catch diseases or injure myself. A downside is that I will no longer be able to watch the sun rise and instead of food I must rely on the blood of others. I don't think I could preach the word of God anymore but I will continue to try.

"Come forth, my followers and let us show our new member what we can do." Asmodeus said. They appeared before us holding hands and their shadows danced across the ground. They let go of each and their hands dropped to their sides at the same time. They were so synchronized and so organized that it looked like a single mass when they moved. I placed the body on the floor and readied myself for what they had to offer.

First, Gwyn, if you would be so kind as to demonstrate your abilities to Julius." Asmodeus said smiling a bit but I could hear that force that sentence had. I knew she had to do it whether she really wanted to or not. She merely gazed at him for a moment then stepped forward. Her short black hair swaying as she moved.

"Of course, Master" She replied. She stared at the ground and at first nothing happened. Then I heard a sharp crack in the rock as pieces flew into the air. These pieces encircled her head like a halo for a few seconds. She glanced at Asmodeus and the rocks fell to the ground with a clatter as she stepped back into the group once more.

I turned to Asmodeus not really knowing what I just saw. He noticed my confusion and explained, "See, Gwyn is a telepath. She can manipulate the objects around her with her psychic powers. She can also sense when an unwanted intruder or a friend is close by. She can also read people's thoughts and projects her thoughts to anyone. While all vampires have some telekinetic powers, hers were so pronounced even when she was human. Her transformation to a vampire only heightened her psychic abilities. I just had to have her. Plus, she is my mate. Now where was I? Ah Damian, tell Julius what you can do. "

"Yes master." He replied as he came forward. He looked directly at me with a piercing gaze from which I had to look away.

"I am a tracker. I can find anyone anywhere in the world. My sense of smell is much more intensified than a normal vampire. If I had something you had touched, an article of clothing perhaps. I could use it and find you no matter where you ran or where you hid. I would find you." With a nod from his master he went back to his place among the group.

"Kaleo, your turn." He said.

"Master, do I have to? You know how much I hate it. It doesn't feel right." Kaleo whined but under the ferocious glare of Asmodeus he obliged while muttering to himself. He stood motionless for a moment then his eyes rolled back up into his head and he fell to his knees. He swayed a little then he fell flat on his face with a dull thud. I had no idea what just happened. A vibratory feeling coursed through my body and although I didn't feel the cold anymore, I shivered. I felt someone pushing on my chest but there was no one there. There was a sudden pain like my flesh had been pealed away. I tried to scream but I didn't make a sound. Was this Kaleo's power? To make me feel unimaginable pain. I wanted to die. I wanted to slip away into the black nothingness where there was no pain or fear. Only a numbness of the mind. I opened my eyes or at least that's what it felt like to see myself staring back. I was looking at my own body and it was looking back. I glanced down at my body but I only saw a mist of sorts. I no longer had a body. I had a sudden urge to fly up and away from all this chaos and confusion. To fly over the village and past the stars. I wanted to go where only peace, tranquility, and light. So this is what happens when you die. I didn't know if it was heaven waiting for me or something else but I wasn't ready yet. I had so many things I needed to do first. So I stayed and observed. I watched the hands on my body begin to twitch and move. The body turned in a circle and flexed its muscles. He stopped when he was facing Asmodeus. The mouth opened and he spoke.

"It is done, master. I am now completely anchored in the body and have total control over its movements. Now can I please return to my own body. Oh, how I loathe this ability."Kaleo whined to his master. Asmodeus nodded.

"I think Julius had grasped your ability." He said. I tried to speak to them but I had no mouth or body. I was nothing but consciousness. I felt a great sucking motion all over myself as I was plunged back into that vessel of flesh and blood. I opened my eyes and gasping painfully allowing air to fill my lungs. I watched Kaleo pick himself up off the ground and brush the dust from his cloak. He shivered once then straightened and became motionless.

"Kaleo is a body snatcher. A remarkable ability actually. If he wasn't so useful I would destroy him." Asmodeus said as Kaleo began to cower in fear, "But I digress. What he does is he detaches his soul from his body and goes into a separate body casting out the original soul. The origin soul then becomes a being with ghost-like characteristics. I didn't expect you to return to your body though. Most people don't, they just drift up and away into oblivion. Isaiah, now show Julius what you can do? Prove to me you are worthy to live."

A vampire stepped forward that I hadn't noticed before. He was very tall and had long, dark brown hair. There was a lone scar going down his right eye, across his cheek bone, and into the collar of his robe. One side of his robe was ripped and tattered. I immediately knew something was wrong with him. Then I realized he only had one arm. His cloak pooled around his feet as well. There was a swish of movement and a long arm wrapped around my body constricting me. A knife hovered threatiningly inches above my throat and Isaiah was nowhere to be seen because he was behind me placing a knife on at my neck. One second passed and I was afraid to move. No one betrayed any emotion. Then suddenly my head hit the floor and I was lying on my back with Isaiah standing over me. He had once foot on my chest and a blank expression on his face. With a look from Asmodeus, Isaiah removed his foot went and stood with the other vampires.

"Isaiah is the best fighter among us. He could even defeat me if I hadn't forbidden him." Asmodeus said.

"What happened to his arm?" I asked, curious now.

"He lost it in a fight with a werewolf." He replied.

"So the Catholic church didn't destroy all of them either, huh?" I asked.

"The so called vampires and werewolves your church burned at the stake were merely frail humans who had done no wrong." He answered, "Now last but not least, the one standing next to Damian is Charity. She has no special abilities or traits. She stays with us because she is Damian's mate."

I just now noticed the shy-looking vampire that was standing slightly behind Damian. She had long blond hair and a porcelain face. She was very beautiful. This got me thinking of my own wonderful wife and how she was doing. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed down here in this dungeon. No sunlight reached us. I read that it took days on weeks for the blood to completely transform a human body. I knew that Selena was about go into labor. I just hoped I hadn't missed it. There was no way I could get away from Asmodeus and the others. He had forbidden anyway. I pictured her pretty face in my mind and fixed it there. This would get me through the day (or night). I must get home to her. She could be ill and crying out my name. She could have fallen and hurt the baby or herself.

In all my worrying I missed Asmodeus and Gwyn exchanging glances or the secret thoughts that passed between them. All I thought of was my pregnant wife and her well being.


	4. Vampire Night Sky

Chapter 4

Night had finally come and I was allowed to leave that awful dungeon of death. I followed Asmodeus up the staircase at the end of the hall with everyone else trailing after us. At the top of the stairs was a large wooden door that was securely fastened by many locks. He brought out a tarnished silver key and swiftly unbolted the door. We proceeded into a small room with boxes of various sizes stacked along the walls. I was still carrying the body of my first meal that I shifted to my back. Without a word we continued through another door and out into the open marketplace. I realized the dungeons where I had spent my last human days were right up underneath the village's only market. It was the perfect hunting grounds for a vampire.

Many citizens were running back and forth trying to find bargains on cheap trinkets or needing groceries. We ignored all of them and exited the marketplace into the streets. Asmodeus turned to us and said,

"I want all of you to hunt and drink your fill then meet back here when you're done." He looked directly at me, "And hide the bodies well where they will not be found."

I could feel his weighted words pushing me to do what they commanded. I merely nodded as they disappeared with inhuman speed I couldn't quite follow. Using my vampire strength I dug a hole in the ground and set the body I had been carrying into it. Covering it up with some dirt, I mumbled a few words of choice for the soul of this poor woman. It was too late now she's in heaven with God. I sighed and walked through the streets that I had run through as a boy. I walked past the old two story houses that belonged to the more richer of the populace and into the cheap rundown one room houses of the common folk. All the elderly were out in their small yards sitting in rickety old chairs. There were children chasing each other laughing while dressed in rags. A young mother was caring for her baby. This got me thinking about my own young mother-to-be. How long has it been since I'd seen her last? Days? Months?

What did I look like to these people? What with my disheveled hair and my torn, bloodstained robe as I hoped no one would notice me for what I had become. I felt many stares following me as passed house after house going further into the maze of streets. Then I heard a woman's voice calling out to me,

"Father Julius, Father Julius is that you? Oh my Lord, what happened to you?"

I was contemplating just running away without looking back but maybe this woman could help me. I turned to see Katherine, a regular at my church. I heard her gasp as she noticed the blood on my clothes.

"Ah sweet child," I told her, "It seems I have been in a tragic accident. You see, someone tried to rob me. They took everything of value that I was carrying at the time. I asked them to please reconsider their actions but they just laughed at me. They ripped my clothes and stabbed me. As I lay wounded they ran off with my belongings."

She looked at me now with a different expression than before. I could see pity in her eyes.

"Oh, you must come with me. We'll get some new clothes for you and some food in your belly.

Taking me by the hand, she led me back to her house.

"This is most kind of you. I do so appreciate what you're doing for me." I said, letting her lead me.

"Think nothing of it, dear." She replied.

Crossing her front yard, up the stairs, and into the house I couldn't help but notice at the mess which she lived in. Entering her house, I saw that it only had two rooms. One room had a bed while the other was the kitchen. There was a pot of boiling water over the fireplace in the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready shortly." With that said she hurried into the kitchen. I could hear her rummaging through something. I think it was a dresser. She came back carrying a plain woolen shirt and black pants. They reeked of sweat, blood, and spirits. I merely smiled at her and proceeded to strip myself of my ragged clothing.

"Again, I can't thank you enough." I said standing there naked holding my robe in my hands. I pulled on the stinking clothes to find that they were a little big but they would have to do for now. She smiled and took the robe from me and threw it in with the garbage.

Checking on the stew she informed me that it was ready. She filled two small bowls with the stew. It smelled of fish and vegetables. I brought the bowl to my lips and tasted the stew. It wasn't disgusting it just wasn't something I really wanted to eat. Katherine smelled more like food than any stew she made. I drank every last drop not wanting to be rude. Holding back a grimace I went and sat beside her on the small bed. I grabbed her hand to thank her once more.

"The meal was delicious and the clothes fit nicely. I will find some way to repay you for your troubles." I said.

I was still holding her hand when her husband walked in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He bellowed. Immediately I let go of Katherine's hand and stood up to face him.

"Nothing, sir. I was merely thanking your lovely wife for the food she provided for me." I replied, trying to calm him down.

"Why are you wearing my clothes? What happened?" He was talking to me but he was glaring at Katherine. She got off the bed and crossed the space betweens us in one stride. Looking straight into her husband's eyes, she told him the truth.

"This is Father Julius. He is the priest at the church we go to. Earlier today he was robbed, stabbed, and his clothes were ripped to shreds. I brought him home and gave him some of your clothes and fed him. Okay?" she said with a stern tone. He sighed looking defeated but I could tell he was still suspicious of me. I felt that it was time for me to leave. I wanted to get home to my own wife so I bowed to the both of them and proceeded to leave.

"Thank you for all you've done. I will repay you someday." I called back over my shoulder as I opened the front door and walked out into the night.

I forget to hunt but I didn't want to hurt either of them. If I didn't hunt just yet then I wouldn't have to go back to Asmodeus just yet. With this new realization I walked back toward the chuch where my precious Selena was waiting for me. Asmodeus' words were weightless. For now.

* * *

_Author: I just love cliffhangers. If you don't, well too bad. I'm the writer. As always read and review. I always want to know what you think. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible but remember, I do have a life. Also, I know this chapter was a little short but it just felt right to end it there so.... _


	5. Julius and Selena, Together

**Author: I know this chapter took forever but I've been busy, lately. To my loyal fans (not that I have any yet) here is chapter 5. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Standing upon the threshold, I looked past the pews to the statute of the Virgin Mary. Many candles were burning at Her feet. My wife was kneeling before Her mumbling a prayer. Even from here I could hear what she was saying. Walking so silently that I might as well have been floating across the floor I appeared behind Selena.

"I kept my promise. I came back to you." I murmured into her ear. She gasped and jumped slightly. Then her face lit up in a beautiful smile. With these new eyes, I could see all the little things now. How her eyes crinkled when she laughed. The dimples that was now prominent in her cheeks. Selena noticed my stared and blushed. She was absolutely breathtaking. Reaching up, as I got to my knees, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I let our foreheads rest against each other. I could smell her easily now. I struggled with myself. On one hand, the vampire side of me wanted so badly to take her. The pulse of her neck was driving me mad. On the other hand, she was wife whom I love. I didn't want to hurt her. One arm slipped around her waist and the other I rested on her ballooning stomach. We held this position just glad to finally be in each other's presence. And I struggled with the war that was raging within me.

"Let's go back to our home." I said.

"Yes." She answered.

I stood up immediately and waited as she struggled to get to her feet. Using my vampiric strength, I hefted her up in one swift movement. Continuing from there, I lifted her off her feet into a bridal position and cradled her to my chest. She yelped in surprise at how fast I pulled her up but she quickly got over it. Sighing contently, Selena laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed her hair gently and walked down the church steps and into the street. I knew I could stave off the primal hunger that I now felt for her. I just had to. Along the way Selena dozed off and I didn't want to wake her. She was going through a lot with a baby on the way.

It was close to midnight when we had finally reached our house. It wasn't much just a simple one story house with two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. There was also a small bathroom at the back of the house. Laying Selena down on our bed, I went over into the living room area and threw some more wood into the fireplace. With the poker from the rack, I stirred the fire until there was some heat flowing through the house. Crossing back into our bedroom where Selena lay peacefully, I climbed in beside her. I could smell the sweet perfume she must have put on earlier. It was the scent of lilac and roses. My arm draped around her waist as she was pulled against my body. Her eyelids fluttered open and chocolate brown eyes gazed up into mine. I smiled down at her.

"So, you're finally awake I see." I murmured.

"Mmm." She mumbled back.

I bent over to where I could reach her and gently touched her lips with mine. Selena's arms went up and wrapped around my neck. One hand went down to support me and one hand went to her face, cradling it. Opening my mouth a little, I allowed my tongue to snake out and lick her lips. She gasped in surprise and I used this opportunity to taste the open cavern of her mouth. Playing tug of war with her tongue, a small moan escaped her. This moan excited me; maybe tonight she would finally let me…

"Not tonight, dear. I really just don't feel like it. Okay?" She said pushing me away.

I didn't budge. I had had a very rough time the past few days and I just needed something to get my mind off of it. The urgency had increased my need. I mounted her and prepared to rip her clothes off if necessary. Grabbing her wrists in one hand, I held them high above her head. The other hand hovered threateningly over her body.

"Get off me. I told you, not tonight. I just want to la-." She paused mid-sentence and gasped in pain. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. She clutched at her stomach and struggled to get up. I immediately got off her. Selena lurched out of the bed and ran across the house as I followed silently. She ran straight for the bathroom. I trailed her still stunned although I think I knew what was about to happen. Walking into the bathroom, I found her on her knees in front of the toilet retching loudly into it. I held her hair for her. I sighed. She hiccupped and vomited one last time before wiping her mouth and climbing to her feet. I would have to empty out the toilet or it will start to stink.

I ran outside and drew up some water from the well. It wasn't the cleanest, but it would do. Carrying, the bucket inside, I handed it to her. Selena drank deeply, much more that I expected. She was a little woozy so I picked her up and brought her to the couch. Placing her on it, I sat down beside her.

"What is the matter with you?" She questioned, gazing at me with her liquid brown eyes.

"I just don't know," I said, more to myself than to her, " I think it is because of all these new sensations that are both exhilarating and confusing. They overwhelm me at times."

"What do you mean? What new sensations, baby?"Selena asked, genuinely curious now. All previous arguments forgotten for the moment.

"It's nothing, dear. At least, nothing you need to worry about." I answered smoothly. My emotionless mask cracked only slightly at the end of my statement. Her eyes narrowed in the slightest. She was suspicious. Letting it drop, she grinned at the thought that came to her mind.

"So why did I have to swallow _your_ tongue as well as my own. As enjoyable as it was, it was terrible when the mood was ruined by our baby. Just terrible." There was a smirk on her face; I could see that she was actually amused. I gave her a comforting and apologetic smile.

"I just couldn't control myself or my urges. I briefly slipped up. Please forgive me, I meant no harm of course." I remarked, a little on the sarcastic side. The atmosphere shifted and became serious. I could sense it. Selena folded her hands in her lap and looked down. Slouching forward, she allowed her long dark brown hair to be a wall between us, shielding her face.

"Besides, you're a priest. As a respected member of the Catholic Church, you shouldn't be thinking of such things, much less act on such whims." Though her voice carried some mockery.

I groaned. She knew the plan as well as I did. Must I remind her why I became a priest in the first place.

"Selena, you know as well as I do that I'm not a real priest. You know that I only became one for the extra money. I have already explained that I couldn't get anything this week. The tithes and offerings that were taken up that Sunday were led directly to the back and I had to keep talking to those ignorant people. Next week though, that money is as good as ours. Even if I have to steal right from under their noses. I, Julius, will scam the entire Catholic Church and you, my beautiful queen, will be rich. The pope is an idiot who can't go one day without screwing something up. If I become the pope, I will rule with an iron fist and you will be at my side." I explained.

I grinned and she smiled back. Leaning over, I brushed her hair aside and cradled her smooth cheek in my hand. My lips found hers and I kissed her deeply. From her mouth I moved along her jaw line leaving kisses in my wake. I nibbled on her earlobe, and murmured in her ear,

"Am I forgiven yet?"

She shivered in my grip and nuzzled into my neck.

"Mmm," she moaned, "I'm thinking about it."

Now moving downward, I brushed my lips along her throat and sighed bringing up goose bumps. Suckling on the skin there, I bit down on it. Selena cried out in pleasure and pain. I soothed the mark with my tongue. The smell of her was nearly overwhelming. The sweet scent of the blood that was pulsing through her veins, but I resisted. I wanted to make her suffer. My tongue slipped out and licked her collarbone. My arms constricted around her cool waist and I bowed her to my body. Selena's hands slid from my hips to my neck, her finger curling into my hair.

"How about now?" I breathed against her chest.

Moving back to her face, my nose skimmed her eyelids and I gave her one last peck on the lips. Just a touch. Something that would leave her wanting more. After giving her a loving hug that was full of compassion for her, I laid down on the couch pulling her with me. Our plan will work, I just know it will.

"Ok, fine, I forgive you, Julius." She murmured.

Selena lay down on top of me with her head on my chest. I placed my arms around her once more. An expression appeared on her face, like she was concentrating on something. Then I realized what it was. She was listening to my heartbeat. The heartbeat of a thirsting vampire. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Author: I know this chappy is a little short but it actually very difficult to decide where to stop or start a chapter. This seemed like a good time as any to stop this one. I tried to add a little more romance into this story. This is the first time I have actually written down a love chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. Whether I sucked or not. It don't matter. As always read and review. Until next time I bid you farewell. _


End file.
